Psicóticas Inseparables
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Nos vamos caminando dejando el carro en el medio del bosque.Nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestros collares de BFF en nuestros cuellos.Porque tal vez hallamos cambiado,nuestras vidas dieran dado un giro de 360 grados pero seguíamos siendo amigas.Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ;P

Volví rápido no puedo creerlo. Escribo esto hace unos minutos porque acabo de ver Jennifers Body y me a encantado. Es una película loca y única. Al que no le haya gustado no lea esto. Así que escribí esto de la nada espero que les guste. Umm...ah si las protagonistas de por si están locas y hay un obvio femslash entre ellas pero no lo demostré.

Hasta luego y espero que les guste.

* * *

**-Psicóticas Inseparables-**

¿Se estarán preguntando que fue de mi después de que asesine a la banda completa de Low Shouder?  
Bueno en el caso de que les importe solo les contare,si no siéntense y escuchen por que así lo deseo.  
Antes de contarles debo decirles que fue bastante divertido asesinarlos a todos. Vieran visto sus caras cuando empece a matarlos uno a uno lamentablemente. Es como si vieran visto el mismísimo infierno.

Aunque no pensé que le tuvieran miedo que no eran hijos de satan o algo así. La pase en grande,claro no me demore porque las circunstancias no me lo permitían pero si los hice sufrir. Rompí algunas cosas no se crean solo pocas o tal vez todo el quede con los libros de Brujas y Pactos por si acaso y nada algunas otras cosas inservibles como dinero,mentitas y el collar del baterista.

Como sabrán obtuve algunos beneficios de Jennifer así que decidí tomar rumbo con lo que me queda de vida como una viajera. Ando por todo Estados Unidos asaltando,matando,robando y viviendo falsas identidades. Les diré que no me como las personas pero si tengo que pasar por el tedioso momento de dormirles y sacarle sangre ya que la necesito. No soy una demoníaca psicótica solo busco una manera de sobrevivir o tal vez si,eso solo lo sabrá el tiempo.

Después de unos meses decidí buscar mas información sobre mi en los libros así que entre a una biblioteca de Virginia y como pude las saque sin ser vista. Mientras caminaba y leía ya no podía quedarme en una misma ciudad simplemente me aburría o la policía me buscaba, o el hospital psiquiátrico me buscaba ni me acuerdo. Estaba pensando esto mientras leía y cuando me quede en una oración que me llamo mucho la atención.

_Al igual que si se sacrifica una no-virgen un demonio toma esta alma. También estas no pueden ser matadas con una simple cuchilla solo entran en un estado de shock._

Me quede pensando un buen rato en esto y al fin lo entendí. Jennifer estaba viva..........

Si esto era cierto lo mas seguro es que me quisiera matar o quisiera volverme a encontrar. Ni idea para mi siempre fue impredecible un punto a su favor ya que no es bueno si me quiere matar. La verdad es que el haberle matado o entrarle en estado de shock no hizo que sintiera mejor. No creo haber amado a mi novio. La verdad creo haberla amado mas a ella,pero eso no viene al caso. Ya no eramos amigas o eso pensaba yo.

Unas semanas habían pasado de el descubrimiento de que Jennifer tal vez estuviera viva. Y nada había cambiado. Ella no me había encontrado o tomado venganza tratando de matarme. Estaba empezando a creer que el libro estaba mal. ¿Pero que me importaba? Era yo la que quería que me encontrara en vez de ella o me estaba volviendo mas paranoica de lo normal.

Había anochecido y estaba muy débil necesitaba sangre así que como estaba caminando por la carretera la primera persona que pasara le pediría que me llevara y la atacaría. Pasan quince minutos y al fin pasa un chico. Me monto en el carro y en menos de lo que tardo en pasar por aquí,lo dormí y pare el carro.

Lleve el carro a las afueras del bosque ahí saque mis cosas y empece a sacarle sangre. En lo que salia la sangre que espero que no se despierte hasta que tenga dos bolsas mínimo. Escucho un ruido entre los arboles,volteo y no hay nada o eso y fijo mi vista en la bolsa apenas esta llena un cuarto.

-Linda forma de comer.-dice una voz con sorna y diversión a mis espaldas. Una voz que yo conozco,una que estaba esperando inconscientemente,una que no sabría cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

-Hola Jennifer.-le digo como si nada.

-JAJ y tienes el descaro de hablarme como si nada viera pasado.-entonces volteo y la veo. Ella me mira llena de indesicion pero con seguridad y una sonrisa diabólica.-Hum.. has cambiado. Me gusta.-me dice ella recostándose del carro.

-Y tu sigues siendo la misma.-le digo sencillamente, echándole un ojo a la bolsa va por la mitad.

-Si lo se.-suspira con aires de grandeza y habla.-Me imagino que para ti impredecible seria la palabra.-me dice.

-Imaginas bien.-le digo,la verdad no se que mas decirle.

-Bueno seguimos siendo amigas. Así que cuando termines de tomar tu alimento nos vamos directo a Phoenix-dice ella con un toque de diversión en la voz.

Me quedo en silencio pensando que decir mientras tomo mi bolsa.

-¿Enserio no te importa que te haya matado?-le digo normal como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Parece pensarlo y habla.-Hum... teóricamente si pero....estoy viva así que no me importa y ademas era tu novio.-dice y ríe cinicamente.

-Si tu lo dices.-le digo simplemente.

-Oye tienes que dejar de hablar con frases sencillas me molesta y pues no intentes matarme otra vez.-me dice en una voz de advertencia.

-Esta bien vayámonos.-le digo recogiendo mis cosas,mi alimento y no dejando evidencia.

Entonces ella se posiciona al frente de mi y poco a poco pega sus labios a los míos nos damos unos besos castos pero con recuerdos entre ellos. Y luego nos separamos para vernos.

-Si que estas loca los sabes.-me dice ella y se empieza a reír.

-Ah y tu no. Déjame recordarte que tu fuiste la que se quiso montar en aquella van.-le digo en son de broma y sabelotodo.

Nos vamos caminando dejando el carro en el medio del bosque. Nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestros collares de BFF en nuestros cuellos. Porque tal vez hallamos cambiado,nuestras vidas dieran dado un giro de 360 grados pero seguíamos siendo amigas lo único que un poco diferentes,mal de la mente y mas que nunca inseparables.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente a mi me encanto fue un tributo a su locura. Besos y si les gusto denle a ese botoncito verde coqueto que pide a gritos ser tocado. Ok eso sonó raro,jaja. Nada si les gusto solo díganmelo.

Lena. Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Jellouw! Actualizando de regreso en todo,lol. Continuación a esta historia que principalmente iba a ser one-shoot y termino una chica llamada Lubov convenciéndome en seguir. Sinceramente espero que les guste. Y también muchas ideas se desarrollan solo pienso ponerle un poquito de drama.

¡Besos! Y a leer.

* * *

**_2._**

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Jennifer y yo nos reencontráramos en aquel bosque donde yo almacenaba mi alimento para mas tarde y ella había aparecido de la nada. Me había contando como la muy maldita [si aun así la quiero] había sobrevivido por segunda vez en la vida [casi se puede decir que tiene tantas vidas como los gatos negros] después que le había clavado el puñal justamente encima del seno donde esta el corazón.

Según me contó había entrado en un trance cuando yo le clave el puñal en vez de morir. No sabe por cuanto tiempo había estado así lo que recuerda es que cuando despertó ya estaba en una tumba 20 metros bajo tierra y para salir tuvo que alimentarse de su propia sangre [asco] cosa muy asquerosa y mala opción pero que al final la ayudo a obtener la fuerza para salir a la superficie.

Todo el mundo daba por echo de que estaba muerta y decidió buscarme cuando supo que me había escapado de aquel lugar horrible.  
Ese para locos cosa que no se aplica a mi [verdad mi gatito imaginario] y se empeño en buscarme y hasta hacia un mes que me encontró.

Ahora nos encaminábamos hacia Phoenix en un carro robado porque hace dos días necesite sangre y como acostumbro se la robe esta vez a una chica de 20 a 25 años mientras le pedí que me llevara a Jennifer y a mi. ¿Pero que paso? Jenn tuvo que terminar de matarla por mi porque la gata tenia hambre. Si...ahora decidí ponerle gata es que la condenada no muere.

-No entiendo porque tuviste que comértela.-le digo para entablar conversación.

-Jaj,no se que haces reclamándome cuando estoy débil por tu culpa.-me dice ella en un tono sin importancia. Pero que claramente se refiere a que aun anda débil por mi homicidio justificado hacia ella.

-Aun así...ella era mía le hice la absorción la sangre y ya...se podía dejar a mitad del bosque.-le digo tranquila mirando hacia lejos.

-Neddy,Neddy...no es mi culpa que tengas remordimiento y NO..lo niegues. Segundo tenia hambre. Y tercero si no la mataba no tendríamos esta chatarra de auto que aun así nos esta llevando a Phoenix.-me pausadamente y con la barbilla en alto.

-Hablando de eso. Todavía es la hora que no me dices para que demonios vamos a Phoenix.-le digo esta vez volteando mi cara y mirándole a los ojos. Ella voltea su cara unos segundos para verme y suspira para volver su vista a la carretera.

-La razón por la que vamos a Phoenix es porque...no tenemos a mas ningún lado que ir. Piénsalo...tu eres fugitiva y yo al parecer estoy muerta para todos los que me conocen. Nadie puede vernos y que mejor que vagar por todo el país.-dice ella sarcásticamente.

-Si no te conociera creería lo que me dices. Pero da la casualidad que si te conozco Jennifer. Así que...o tu me dices la verdad cuando estés dispuesta o yo averiguare la verdad.-le digo no en un tono desafiante simplemente neutral.

-Bueno..esa es la verdad...por ahora. Asi que no creo que tenga que decir mas nada.-termino diciendo.

Después de esa charla no hablamos en todo el camino. Paramos en un motel ya entrada en la noche y Jenniffer decidió pagar para una noche.  
Baje mi mochila donde estaban mis escasas pertenencias y Jennifer bajos la suya que no era mas grande que la mía. Cuando ambas entramos al cuarto yo decidí bañarme primero y ella salio un momento.

-Vengo ahora.-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Ok.-yo solo conteste.

Que les puedo decir del cuarto:es uno normal como en todas las películas. Las sabanas son iguales a las cortinas,el piso es de una alfombra que tiene manchas,el cuarto a penas caben dos camas y esta sucio. Me di un baño rápido ya que el agua estaba fría. Me amarre la toalla que apenas estaba limpia y salí al cuarto a buscar mi otra muda de ropa. Ya Jennifer había llegado.

-Puedes comer algo de lo que traje pero no todo. Y te vestirás aquí porque pienso bañarme.-dijo ella seriamente sacando su ropa de su mochila.

-Claro Gata.-le dije en son de broma por la seriedad poco común en ella. Ella con la ropa en mano alzo su mirada hacia mi y con una sonrisa de lado y unos ojos llenos de duda y diversión me pregunto.

-¿Gata?-dijo luego incrédula.

-Aja.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Porque Gata?-me pregunto con la duda visible en sus ojos.

-Porque vives tanto o mas que los gatos.-le dije con una sonrisa y es un nombre sexy pero eso lo dije para mis adentros.

-Ahhh.-fue lo que simplemente me contesto. Pensé que iría de camino al baño cuando comenzó a caminar con su ropa en manos. Pero en vez de eso se dirigió hacia mi y con sus labios atrapo los míos en un movimiento brusco pero no lejos de ser deseable. Los beso de una forma lenta al principio como si quisiera saborear la textura para luego al mismo tiempo nuestras lenguas comenzaran a moverse y estas pudieran saborear el paladar de ambas bocas. El beso no duro mucho y no me dejo sin aliento pero fue brusco y tierno al mismo tiempo y por supuesto memorable. Definitivamente en corto tiempo pero conciso. Para luego ella tortuosamente separarse de mi.

-Me voy a bañar Psicópata.-fue lo que dijo ella cuando ya cerraba la puerta.

Bueno no era tan lindo o sexy como Gata pero era algo. Ademas iba a lograr que Jennifer me dijera a que íbamos a Phoenix y porque ese humor serio poco normal en ella. Por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Reviewsss Porfa...


End file.
